


Silk

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony likes Victor's clothes. A lot.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I had to write some doomtony for you too ;)

“Anthony,” Victor drawls, “If you need new clothes, you should just say so.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “I am perfectly dressed,” he says, smoothing down a green silk shirt he’s wearing that maybe really isn’t his own. Reaching out to open the top button, he adds, “But if you don’t like it, I can of course take it—”

Tendrils of pure magic wrap around his wrists, stilling him.

“No,” Victor commands. “Leave it on.”

Tony smiles winningly.

Years ago, he wouldn’t have liked Victor using his magic on him. Now, he just hurries to kiss the breath out of him.


End file.
